


Dark Lord's Rock 'N' Roll Nightmare

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: A 'Harry Potter' Fanfic (Short)Written for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement intended.





	Dark Lord's Rock 'N' Roll Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Harry Potter' Fanfic (Short)  
Written for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement intended.

Harry woke up from his uneasy slumber, covered in cold sweat, and he lay there for a few moments, trying to calm his erratic breathing... Clearly, in his mind he heard the angry yell 'Avada Kedavra!' and a jet of green light hitting the old caretaker Frank Bryce... By the time he gathered his bearings, the telepathic link with Voldemort stopped, but Harry thought he will find a way to return all of Dark Lord's mental torture of Harry back onto him, but which way to use?, the young wizard thought, and then it dawned on him: rock music... You see, back at the Dursleys, Harry always eavesdropped what was happening in the rest of the house when he was locked in his bedroom upstairs, and Dudley was home while Harry's uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were away. Dudley had a large collection of audio cassettes of British and American hard rock, heavy metal and punk rock musicians like Iron Maiden, Deep Purple, Billy Idol, The Clash, Quiet Riot, Ratt, Guns'N'Roses, and he would randomly chose a tape, put it into the player and turned the volume up to the max, so that even Harry was able to hear the lyrics clearly, almost like he too was downstairs in the living room with Dudley... The next evening, Harry opened his mental link with the Dark Lord's mind and sent him a song that was meant to shook the old murderous geezer good: Dokken's 'Breaking The Chains'... Through the link he sensed that Voldemort was ready to go to sleep hundreds of miles away in the Riddle Manor located in the village of Little Hangleton, and he grinned evilly: Perfect, he thought and then he concentrated on sending a song through the link. Voldemort just fell asleep when... - 'Breaking the chains around you, nobody else can bind you...' - Aaaahhh! - Voldemort jumped up on the bed with a loud scream - 'We're not gonna take it, no! we ain't gonna take it, we're not gonna take it anymore...'Leave me alone, I'm not made of stone... 'Cause I am for real, you don't know what I feel... In for the kill it's me against the world...' - 'Twisted Sister's 'We're not gonna take it' and 'Lizzy Borden's 'Me against the world' followed next, and the sound was so loud that Voldemort thought he would go deaf, he felt like he would pull all of his hair off his head (if he had hair, that is)... When the morning came, a few of his most loyal Death Eaters, like Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape watched in confusion as their lord laid on the carpeted floor of his room, banging his fist like a child who's been told that he is in detention and cannot get his favorite toy for the time being and crying like a baby; What could have had caused him such distress?, they thought, confused... - 'Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah... Aaaah, baby, baby!' - echoed in Voldemort's mind over every acceptable volume level; 'AC/DC's 'Thunderstruck'... - Please stop! - Voldemort moaned - no more heavy metal, I beg you! - Hundreds of miles away, on Number 4 Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry Potter let out a happy sigh and turned away from his bedroom window with a perfid smile...


End file.
